Ethorn VI.
Ethorn VI. je králem Argaanu a pánem ze Setarrifu. Pochází z prastaré a vznešené královské rodiny Setarrifovců a je otcem princezen Lishy a Karelly. Jeho bratrem je lord Gawaan, pán ze Stříbrovodska. Ethorn byl původně pouze pánem ze Setarrifu, vazalem myrtanského krále Rhobara II. Jako potomek Setarrifovců se však Ethorn cítil být legitimním králem Argaanu a po Rhobarově smrti uspořádal proti myrtanskému místodržícímu na ostrově povstání. Lord Tronter byl povstáním poražen a Ethorn byl provolán svým vojskem novým králem. Král se však neradoval ze své moci a brzy musel čelit invazi nového myrtanského krále Rhobara III. Společný nepřítel a zničení téměř celého ostrova však přivedly oba znesvářené panovníky nakonec k jednacímu stolu. Životopis Pán ze Setarrifu Ethorn se narodil do nejvznešenějšího a prastarého rodu Setarrifovců, královské rodiny, která po dlouhá staletí ovládala ostrov Argaan ze stejnojmenného města Setarrif. Jména jeho rodičů jsou neznámá, měl mladšího bratra Gawaana a z jeho sňatku s neznámou ženou vzešly dcery Lisha a Karella. Jako mladý muž převzal Ethorn, v pořadí již šestý toho jména, vládu nad Setarrifem. Od počátku své vlády Ethorn těžce snášel nadvládu cizích králů z Myrtany, kteří ovládali Argaan prostřednictvím svých místodržících. Jako představitel nejmocnějšího rodu na Argaanu se pán ze Setarrifu proto začal aktivně podílet na plánech na vyhnání myrtanských. Povstání proti Myrtanským *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Bitva v Krvavém údolí'' Vhodná příležitost pro povstání proti Myrtaně se naskytla, když mocný král Rhobar II. padl pod rukou Bezejmenného hrdiny. Po jeho smrti se Rhobarova říše začala rychle rozpadat a v Myrtaně vypukla občanská válka. Odříznut od centrální vlády, převzal místodržící lord Tronter ve jménu Myrtany samostatnou vládu nad Argaanem. Ethorn věděl, že lepší chvíle už nenastane a tak vytáhl v čele své armády ze Setarrifu.Rozštěpená panna: Nůž Lord Tronter tou dobou cestoval do zámku nad Stříbrným jezerem, odkud chtěl pokračovat v cestě do Thorniary, kam vezl vybrané daně od obyvatel ostrova. Ethorn chtěl na místodržícího připravit past a překvapit ho rozhodným útokem v Krvavém údolí. Ethornův plán podpořili i páni ze Stewarku a na jeho stranu se připojili i lovci z Krvavého údolí.Rozštěpená panna: Nůž thumb|right|280px|Bitevní pole v Krvavém údolí K bitvě v Krvavém údolí nakonec skutečně došlo, avšak nevyvíjela se podle původního Ethornova plánu. Lord Tronter se totiž od svých špehů dozvěděl o plánech argaanských pánů a sám jim nakonec přichystal léčku v Krvavém údolí, když shromáždil ohromnou armádu v jejímž čele na ně čekal. Mezi znepřátelenými stranami vypukla krvavá bitva, která trvala po dlouhé čtyři dny. Původně se konflikt vyvíjel ve prospěch myrtanských a mnoho argaanských zběhlo, šířily se dokonce zvěsti, že se na bojišti objevil sám Lee, nejslavnější generál Myrtany, který přivedl posily. Nakonec se ukázalo, že se jednalo jen o fámy, které šířili vystrašení argaanští vojáci. Celou bitvu nakonec rozhodl sám Ethorn, který v souboji porazil lorda Tronetera. Myrtanští se pak vzdali a Ethorn byl svými vojáky okamžitě provolán králem Argaanu.Rozštěpená panna: Kouř v horách Lord Tronter a jeho generálové "ozdobili" klece v Údolí kajícníků a Jižní ostrovy se tak po desetiletích cizí nadvlády dočkaly samostatnosti. Král Argaanu Jako král se Ethorn VI. okamžitě ujal svých povinností a vlády nad svým zákonným dědictvím. Hlavním městem Argaanu se stal opět Setarrif a argaanští pánové se zavázali svému novému králi věrností. Po vítězství nad lordem Tronterem, svěřil Ethorn vládu nad Stříbrovodským panstvím svému bratru lordu Gawaanovi. Sám se pak vydal společně se svou armádou na cestu zpět do hlavního města. Cestou domů pořádal král lov a jako trofej zajal Stínovou šelmu. Když král a jeho dvořané nocovali v krčmě U Rozštěpené panny, osvobodila se šelma ze svých pout a poté co zabila a roztrhala několik mužů, ohrozila samotné královy dcery. Mladé princezny ochránil manželský pár, majitelé hospody, Murdra a Belgor. Belgor zaplatil vysokou cenu, šelma ho zranila tak, že přišel o nohu. Nakonec se šelmě postavil král osobně a skolil jí několika údery palcátem. Král poděkoval Murdře a Belgorovi za záchranu svých dcer.Rozštěpená panna: Gromova Ruka Na důkaz svých díků dal Belgora ošetřit svými nejlepšími léčiteli a opatřil mu dřevěnou nohu.Rozštěpená panna: Dřevěný pantáta Válka s Rhobarem III. *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Myrtansko-argaanská válka'' thumb|right|250px|[[Setarrif, sídlo Ethorna VI.]] Ethorn měl sotva několik málo let ve kterých mu bylo vyhrazeno vládnout Argaanu v míru. V Myrtaně se totiž ujal moci nový mocný král Rhobar III., který hodlal obnovit odkaz svých předchůdců a sjednotit svět pod svou vládou. Po pokoření Varantu, shromáždil myrtanský král impozantní loďstvo, které vyplulo směrem k Jižním ostrovům. Na Argaanu se tak rozhořela nová krutá válka s Myrtanou. Když se myrtanské loďstvo objevilo na obzoru, podnikli Jižané poslední zoufalý pokus o odvrácení invaze. Argaanské loďstvo však utrpělo krutou porážku a potopena byla dokonce i vlajková loď Slza Setarrifu.Rozštěpená panna: Ped Myrtaňané se pak zmocnili Thorniary, která se stala základnou pro jejich další válečné operace na ostrově. Rhobar III. byl však posednut temnou mocí a nemohl sám vést tažení proti Ethornovi. Namísto toho se iniciativy chopili jeho generálové. Lord Hagen vytáhl do Thorniarské rokle, kam Ethorn vyslal svého bratra Gawaana. Brzy se zde rozhořela krvavá a dlouhá bitva. Argaanský král mezitím musel čelit mnohem většímu nebezpečí, před Setarrifem rozbila tábor druhá myrtanská armáda a oblehla jej. V čele této armády stál proslulý Lee.Arcania: Gothic 4: Intro Obrana Setarrifu *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Obléhání Setarrifu'' Krom skvělých setarrifských rytířů bránili hlavní město také mágové Vody a skřeti pod velením Thora, mocného jižanského válečníka, který v minulosti panoval skřetům v Myrtaně. Obléhání trvalo dlouhé měsíce a město utrpělo obrovské škody. Zásoby jídla se tenčily a král nakonec přistoupil k nepopulárnímu opatření. Dal z města vyhnat chudinu, aby nemusel živit další hladové krky. Jižní brána k městu byla uzamčena a nesměl sem vstoupit žádný cizinec.Arcania: Gothic 4: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Mezitím se myrtanští pokusili město obklíčit ze všech stran a se svým loďstvem se pokusili vylodit právě na pobřeží na jih od města. Aby Etrhon zabránil úplnému obklíčení, poslal na jih své dvorní mágy Vody. V jejich čele stál Hathon a magickými silami se jim podařilo nahnat myrtanské lodě na útesy a tím je zničit.Arcania: Gothic 4: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Rituál thumb|left|Král během rituálu U Ethornova dvora získávali stále větší vliv Thorus a jeho přítel, skřetí šaman Grosh. Ti nakonec získali krále pro myšlenku uskutečnění posledního zoufalého plánu. Společnými silami uspořádali rituál, který přenesl arcidémona ovládajícího mysl Rhobara III., přímo na Ethornův dvůr. Arcidémon se měl stát klíčovou zbraní proti Myrtanským, měl je zničit a jednou provždy tak odvrátit hrozbu z jejich strany. Arcania: Gothic 4: Outro Pád Setarrifu thumb|right|Ethorn v době, kdy byl zajatcem démona Grosh měl moc arcidémona po určitou chvíli ovládat a skutečně jej nasměroval proti myrtanským, jejichž síly před městem byly rozprášeny. Později však Grosh buď zešílel pod vlivem arcidémonovy moci a nebo se prostě přiklonil k svému pánu Beliarovi. Uvolnil pouta nad arcidémonem a ten začal jako zběsilý ničit všechno to ve městě, co nestačili zničit myrtanští. Město bylo zpustošeno, jeho obyvatelé dílem zešíleli, dílem byli posednuti. Jen málo bylo těch, kteří si zachovali zdravý rozum. Vše se seběhlo tak rychle, že Ethorn nestačil nechat Groshe ani stít. Sám král se pak vypravil do hlubin záhadné sopky nad Setarrifem, aby se zde postavil démonovi.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Výbuch sopky později vyvolal mohutné zemětřesení, které způsobilo hlavnímu městu další škody. Král během zemětřesení nešťastně upadl do bezvědomí a když se probral, zjistil, že se nachází v cele, v démonově zajetí. Nakonec jej osvobodil tajemný Bezejmenný hrdina, pastýř z Feshyru. Ten démona také porazil.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Události a různé rozhovory ve hře Mír s Myrtanou *''Pro více informací si přečtěte články Rhobar III. a Bezejmenný'' Démon byl zapuzen, avšak zanechal za sebou děsivou spoušť. Ani jedna ze znesvářených stran všem neměla sílu ani chuť pokračovat ve válečném konfliktu. A tak se oba panovníci, Ethorn VI. i Rhobar III. sešli u jednacího stolu přímo na bojišti, kde ještě nedávno sváděly jejich armády rozhodující bitvu. Společně začali vyjednávat o dalším osudu ostrova a jejich soudcem se stal Bezejmenný hrdina z Feshyru.Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Outro Hodnocení thumb|200px|right|Panství Ethorna VI. a jeho sousedé Ethorn byl bezpochyby velmi schopným a mocným panovníkem. Nebýt války s Myrtanským králem, zcela jistě by plně předvedl svůj potenciál. Ethorn dokázal už jako pán ze Setarrifu pod svou vlajkou sjednotit odpor proti Myrtaně a porazit lorda Trontera, za což byl pak svými vojáky prohlášen králem. Během války s Myrtanou předvedl král své válečnické a organizátorské dovednosti. A třebaže mu šlo o bezpečí obyvatel hlavního města, nakonec sám přivedl jeho pád. Největší osudovou chybou tohoto krále bylo spojenectví s Thorusem a jeho skřety. Právě pod jejich vlivem přivedl král na svůj dvůr démona, který zničil Setarrif. Naštěstí byl démon nakonec zapuzen a jak se zdálo, Ethorn i Rhobar III. konečně začali vyjednávat o míru. Fyzický vzhled thumb|right|Král Ethorn VI. Ethorn VI. je muž přísné zasmušilé tváře, která nese typicky jižanské rysy, vyznačující se tmavší barvou pleti. Vlasy a vousy, stejně jako oči má černé jako uhel. Vrásčitou tvář krále zdobí upravený vous, zdobený několika korálky, dle jižanského zvyku. Ethorn má nos spíše drobných rozměrů a neobyčejně úzký ret, což mu jen přidává na přísném zjevu. Král je vysoké a svalnaté postavy. Králi může být odhadem podle jeho vzhledu a věku jeho dcer, kolem padesáti let. Pro dvorský rituál chodil Ethorn oděn v tom nejskvostnějším zlatém brnění, zdobeném drahým purpurovým pláštěm. Hlavu měl ozdobenou nádhernou korunou. Během války král oděl luxusní pozlacené plátové brnění, typické pro setarrifské rytíře. Osobnost a vlastnosti Jako potomkovi prastarého královského rodu se Ethornovi dostalo jen toho nejlepšího vychování. Král přijal za své vznešené chování, odpovídající jeho postavení a je to muž dobrých mravů. Několikrát projevil svou statečnost a oddanost své vlasti a svému lidu. V nepokojných dobách prokázal rozhodnost a houževnatost jemu vlastní. Král je také dobrosrdečný a umí těm, kteří si jej zaslouží, projevit svůj vděk. Povahově velmi podobní Ethornovi jsou jeho bratr Gawaan a dcera Karella. Moc a schopnosti *'Bojovník:' Ethorn VI. je skvělým bojovníkem a dokáže se velmi dobře ohánět palcátem, jak ukázal při souboji se Stínovou šelmou ohrožující jeho dcery. Své bojové schopnosti předvedl i v několika bitvách. *'Lovec:' Král má také ve velké oblibě lov, podle všeho získal jako trofej samotnou Stínovou šelmu. *'Diplomat:' Ethorn disponuje dobrými schopnostmi jako vyjednavač. Tuto schopnost předvedl, když získal na svou stranu argaanské pány a vojáky a s jejich pomocí porazil myrtanské. Nakonec Ethorn zasedl k jednacímu stolu také s králem Rhobarem III. *'Vůdce:' Své vůdčí a organizátorské schopnosti panovník předvedl především ve válce. Pod svým velením sjednotil odpor proti myrtanským, stejně jako později obyvatele Setarrifu proti obléhatelům. Vojáci svého krále a velitele milovali a byli ochotni umírat jen, aby ochránili jeho království. *'Obránce:' Schopnosti dobrého obránce opevněných měst předvedl Ethorn, když čelil myrtanským při obraně Setarrifu. Tehdy se mu podařilo zastavit vojáky pod velením proslulého generála Leeho a nedovolil jim prolomit setarrifské hradby. Mistrovským tahem odvrátil také vylodění myrtanských na jižním pobřeží pod městem. Reference a poznámky Kategorie:Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Arcania: Fall of Setarrif: Lidé a postavy Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jižané Kategorie:Hlavní postavy Kategorie:Historické osobnosti Kategorie:Argaanští panovníci Kategorie:Obyvatelé Setarrifu Kategorie:Vládci měst Kategorie:Setarrifovci